Health Class Conundrum: Health Class Homework
by AmberInferno
Summary: Hey I'm back with the sequel to Health Class Conundrum. So Kagome gets Homework for Health. Inuyasha sees it and refuses to let her copy the book. His compromise? Draw his. I plan to make this a series. Gotta love Health Class.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

 **At Camp:**

"Kagome! Inuyasha tried to throw me in the river!" Shippo cried launching himself at me. I sigh. I love them both but god this is the third time today and it is barely lunch time!

"Inuyasha sit." I say boredly. I suddenly blush at the thought that ran through my head. Sesshomaru. I still can't believe he did that...With me. I thought he hated me. Oh well no use thinking about what has already happened. Besides I got homework to do. Health Class. You got to love it. It's the only class that would give you homework to draw a guys penis. Yep thats my homework. God I hope no one see's this. I'm not sure which would be worse Inuyasha seeing it or Miroku.

"Guys i'm going to the spring. I will be back later." I tell them as I gather my book and sketch pad. There is no way I am doing this in front of them.

"Hey Kagome why are you taking those books?" Shippo asked. Damn.

"I have homework to do and I figured I would kill two birds with one stone. Get my homework done while taking a bath." I explain.

"Oh see you later." Sango said as she slaped Miroku silly.

"Yeah." I say walking to the hot spring.

 **At The Hot Spring:**

I settled down under a tree and opened the book. I opened my sketch book and start to copy the stupid thing.

"This goes here... that should curve more... that should be straighter... that's the balls/testis...sperm...pen-" I cut off.

"Wench what are you doin'? Whats that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing!" I say holding it to my chest so he won't see, blushing all the while.

He grabs the book and goes red looking at me.

"It's for Health Class. I have to draw and label a penis." I tell him lowering my drawing for his inspection.

"Why is it so small?" He asked.

"Hey! It's average."I say glaring at him.

He grabs my drawing tearing it from my book and tears it up along with the page in my textbook.

"Inuyasha why did you do that?! Now I have to redraw it! And you ruined the diagram! How am I suppose to redraw it?!" I yell.

"I don't want you lookin' at anyone else's. If you gotta draw it then you draw mine." He said taking off his hakama's.

"What?! No way!" I scream turning away from him.

"Do you want to get your homework done or not?" He asked.

"Fine." I say defeated.

I opened my sketch pad and looked at his penis. He was huge! Oh dear lord.

I start sketching and lose myself in it.

"This goes here... that's the balls/testis...that should be straighter...that should curve more... sperm...penis...all done." I tell him.

"Good." He said pulling me up and kissing me.

He put his junk away and walks off leaving me stunned. I run after him not noticing the glaring golden eyes in the tree line.

 **Sesshomaru Pov:**

That half-breed thinks he can one up me?! Well we will just have to see about that.

What should I do? Ah! That will do.

We shall see what he thinks about me doing that with the delicious little miko.

 **Health Class:**

"Here's my late assignment ." I say handing her my drawing.

"Thank you." She said not looking up from her computer. I sit down in my seat I am bombarded by my friends.

"Kagome your back!"

"Kagome how are you feeling?"

"Kagome how are you and Hojo?"

I was about to answer when calls my name.

"Kagome you certainly have one heck of a dream man." She says and everyone snickers.

 _You have no idea._

* * *

Okay so there's the sequel you asked for. I want to try to make another one. I love what says. I got the name from my English teacher this past year. Oh my god I could actually see her saying that. Thank the heavens she doesn't teach Health Class. Shes already got enough material to embarrass some poor we all love her. She's hilarious. I know Seshy's POV wasn't very long(Or good. Who can tell what he's ever thinking?) But the next one will star Sheshy (Inuyasha's no fun!) Until next time

-Vicks


End file.
